Loved me back to life
by Tibbyfande
Summary: Je n'extrapole pas sur comment Sam va survivre à la suite du 9.09 mais il me fallait de l'espoir. Pour moi, ils sont un couple depuis longtemps.


En fait, je suis si en colère contre ces maudits anges, ils font toujours du mal à Sam, Castiel et l'âme de Sam qu'il laisse en Enfer, le mur brisé, Lucifer,… et maintenant ça ! Je savais que ça tournerait ainsi. Donc avec ce qui s'est passé dans le 9.09 et ce qu'annonce le 9.10, il fallait que j'écrive quelque chose, il me fallait de l'espoir. Je n'extrapole pas sur comment Sam va survivre à tout ça mais il y arrivera, il le faut.

**Titre : Loved me back to life**

La radio fonctionnait dans le bunker car Dean ne supportait plus ce silence. Il était seul, tout seul. Sam n'était pas là… Sam était débarrassé de ce maudit ange mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé, son frère avait pris ses distances… Il en avait besoin alors Dean attendait... Il attendait que Sam revienne vers lui. Mais pourquoi reviendrait-il ? Peut-être ne reviendrait-il jamais…

Dean secoua la tête à cette pensée. Il avait encore de l'espoir au fond de son cœur. Il le fallait sinon il allait s'effondrer.

Les pas de Dean l'amenèrent devant la chambre où son frère s'était installé à leur arrivée au repère des Hommes de Lettres. Tout semblait sans vie. Sans Sam rien ne valait le coup. Dean savait qu'il avait eu tort… mais il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour sauver son frère. S'il avait fini les épreuves, il en serait mort. Dean avait très bien compris que Sam lui aurait fait atteindre le bout du tunnel comme il le lui avait promis et ce tout en acceptant d'en mourir. Sam y était prêt pour lui. Un monde sans démons, il en rêvait, mais un monde sans Sam ne valait rien.

« Sam… », prononça Dean dans un murmure.

Ce tout petit prénom était tout ce qui comptait.

« Sammy… Reviens… Reviens moi… . » Et l'aîné des Winchester entra dans la chambre.

Avant de se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil, Dean se souvint de toutes ces nuits merveilleuses d'amour qu'ils avaient partagées. Bien sûr, ils avaient hésité, avaient reculé chacun à leur tout à cause de cette vie, de leur lien fraternel, de Ruby, Lucifer, tout ces obstacles … Mais ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre. Que de temps perdu ! Mais cette fois il avait perdu Sam. Car il l'avait perdu, n'est-ce pas ? Et Dean s'endormit en serrant l'oreiller de Sam contre lui.

Dean se réveilla en sursaut quand il sentit le matelas s'affaisser. Il mit un moment à croire qui était en face de lui…. Sam était là et son regard était entièrement accroché à celui de Dean !

- Je suis là, Dean, affirma Sam en caressant la joue de son frère.

- Je suis dé… commença l'aîné.

- Chut !

Sam descendit sa main jusqu'au cœur de Dean.

- Dis-moi qui je suis…

- Qu'est-ce que .. ?

- Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je ne suis plus ni ce petit garçon dont tu prenais soin, ni ce jeune homme qui croyait pouvoir se marier et avoir une vie normale… Suis-je même encore un chasseur …, les yeux embués de larmes Sam continua, quelle part de moi existe encore après le sang de démon, Lucifer, la cage, cet ange. J'ai tué Kévin… A cette évocation les larmes de Sam s'effondrèrent sur les mains de Dean… Je ne sais plus qui je suis !

- Tu es mon frère. Tu le seras quoi qu'il arrive, affirma Dean en posant la main sur celle de Sam toujours sur son cœur. Il battait si fort.

- Je me suis battu pour revenir vers toi pendant qu'il faisait toutes ces choses, tu sais…

Et les larmes que Dean retenaient, rejoignirent celles de Sam, alors il lui dit :

- Tu es celui que j'aime, Sammy. Comme tu me l'as dit un jour toi-même : « mon âme est indéniablement marquée mais mon cœur est à toi. »

- Embrasse-moi, Dean, dit soudain Sam.

Et Dean posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sam… Elles avaient un gout de sel car leurs larmes s'étaient mélangées. Leurs mains s'enlacèrent, leur peau frissonna et ils se libérèrent l'un part l'autre. Dean attira finalement Sam à lui, il avait tant besoin de le sentir en lui. Dean appela Sam à venir en lui, l'appela encore quand son Sammy fut en lui et souffla son prénom à chaque aller retour de Sam.

Après qu'ils eurent atteint leur apothéose, Sam posa la tête sur le torse de Dean et écouta son cœur.

Alors qu'ils allaient s'endormir enlacés une chanson résonna dans le bunker…

**I.. I... I... I... I...**  
_Je... je... je... je... je..._

**I was walking dead, stuck inside my head**  
_Je marchais comme un mort vivant, coincée dans ma tête_  
**I couldn't get out**  
_Je ne m'en sortais pas_  
**Turned the lights down**  
_Les lumières étaient éteintes_  
**The voices inside were so loud**  
_Les voix intérieures étaient si fortes_

**Needed a jump start**  
_J'avais besoin de redémarrer_  
**Catatonia**  
_Catatonie_  
**I couldn't feel, I wish that I could dissapear**  
_Je ne pouvais ressentir, je voulais disparaître_  
**The voices inside were so real**  
_Les voix intérieures étaient si réelles_

**But you stood by my side**  
_Mais tu es resté à mes côtés_  
**Night after night, night after night**  
_Nuit après nuit, nuit après nuit_  
**You loved me back to life, life**  
_Ton amour m'a ramené à la vie, vie_  
**From the coma the wait is over**  
_Hors du coma l'attente est terminée_  
**You loved me back to life, life**  
_Ton amour m'a ramené à la vie, vie_  
**From the coma, we're lovers again tonight**  
_Hors du coma, nous sommes à nouveaux des amoureux ce soir_  
**Back to life, back to life, back to life, back to life, yeah**  
_De retour à la vie, à la vie, à la vie, à la vie, ouais_

-Ecoute, c'est nous, prononça simplement Sam, en prenant la main de son frère.

Dean entrecroisa ses doigts à ceux de Sam.

- Je t'aime, Dean

-Je t'aime aussi, Sammy.

_**You woke me up, one touch and a full heart**_  
_Tu m'as réveillée, un contact et un cœur rempli_  
_**You loved me back to life, back to life thought I'd die**_  
_Ton amour m'a ramené à la vie, ramené à la vie, je pensais que je mourrais_  
_**The voices inside are so quiet**_  
_Les voix intérieures sont si calmes_

_**But you stood by my side**_  
_Mais tu es resté à mes côtés_  
_**Night after night, night after night**_  
_Nuit après nuit, nuit après nuit_  
_**You loved me back to life, life**_  
_Ton amour m'a ramené à la vie, vie_  
_**From the coma the wait is over**_  
_Hors du coma l'attente est terminée_  
_**You loved me back to life, life**_  
_Ton amour m'a ramené à la vie, vie_  
_**From the coma, we're lovers again tonight**_  
_Hors du coma, nous sommes à nouveaux des amoureux ce soir_  
_**Back to life, back to life, back to life, back to life, yeah**_  
_De retour à la vie, à la vie, à la vie, à la vie, ouais_

_**Strong hands, thick skin, and an open heart**_  
_Des mains puissantes, une peau épaisse, et un cœur ouvert_  
_**You saw through the pain, saw through the mask**_  
_Tu as vu à travers la douleur, vu à travers le masque_  
_**You never get up on me, yeah**_  
_Tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber, ouais_

_**You loved me back to life, life**_  
_Ton amour m'a ramené à la vie, vie_  
_**From the coma the wait is over**_  
_Hors du coma l'attente est terminée_  
_**You loved me back to life, life**_  
_Ton amour m'a ramené à la vie, vie_  
_**From the coma, we're lovers again tonight**_  
_Hors du coma, nous sommes à nouveaux des amoureux ce soir_  
_**Back to life, back to life, back to life, back to life**_  
_De retour à la vie, à la vie, à la vie, à la vie_  
_**Back to life, back to life, back to life, back to life**_  
_De retour à la vie, à la vie, à la vie, à la vie_  
_**Yeah...**_

FIN

C'est ma première publication sur Supernatural avant j'écrivais pour Roswell et NCIS (sous un autre pseudo)

Ici ce n'est qu'un chapitre, toute leur histoire est dans ma tête. Peut-être que si j'ai assez de reviews constructives, j'écrirais cette vie que je leur imagine.

Je mets toujours au moins une chanson dans mes histoires. Cette chanson m'a fait penser à Sam et Dean, pas vous ? En tout cas maintenant quand elle passera à la radio, j'aurais le sourire aux lèvres, un lien secret supplémentaire pour la fan de Sam Winchester que je suis.


End file.
